Athinor
Athinor is a state based from the upper plateau of Iri. It was founded as the Kingdom of Athinor in 23 NME by the first Athinorean King, Morthax Kal Alias Excelion, who united the people and ordered the construction of Ascendera, which lead to the establishment of settlements below the plateau. The Kingdom of Athinor is a part of an alliance known as the Coalition of the East. It eventually becomes the cornerstone for the Athinorean Empire in 420 NME under the rulership of its first Empress, Exyss Auxi Excelion. People Athinoreans are renowned for having particularly long, natural life, living until an average age of 90. Their bodies develop slower once they hit adolescence; a 40 year-old Athinorean appears around the age of a normal 17 year-old. The natives of Athinor are also known to possess a trait called Athinorean Temper, which allows them to remain unusually calm under stressful situations. Physically, they are not larger or smaller than the average man or woman. Athinorean women are, however, reputed for their beauty. The most prominent talent of Athinoreans is masonry and construction. They built the Tower of Ascendera, amongst other famous landmarks throughout Iri and Arva. Although it may be suggested by the Sisterhood of Excelion, Athinoreans generally do not possess natural proficiency with magic, with some exceptions. Three of the five High Council sorceresses are actually foreigners, with around 70% of the 33 sisters from Coalition states. Origins The Athinorean people were the original inhabitants of the upper plateau of Iri, living in small tribes of relatively peaceful coexistence. Not much else is known as history was not properly recorded in writing until Athinor was formally formed as a state. The plateau is extremely isolated from the rest of the world, even its continent, Iri and the neighboring continent of Arva, leaving the Athinoreans in relative isolation for most of their early period. History Unlike many other states that emerged during the New Magical Era with the goal of offering united protection against rogue magic wielders, Athinor's soliditary location protected it from the influences of the outside world. The Kingdom of Athinor was formally founded by Morthax Kal Alias Excelion in 23 NME, who united the tribes under his rule, with the goal of obtaining the resources necessary to leave the plateau. Through sharing knowledge of various crafts, the capital city of Theylisse was established by 47 NME and the Athinorean civilisation advanced rapidly. Theylisse was the centre of political activity for the next few hundred years. In the year 103, construction of the Tower of Ascendera began and it was completed after 30 years of construction (during the reign of the third King of Athinor, Eyona Eilen Excelion). Ascendera showcased the world-class architecture of Athinor, the tallest tower fortress of the world. The base of military operations moved to Ascendera, which remained inviolable until it was finally breached by the New Aionan Order several hundred years later. It also allowed for the only accessible pathway bridging the Athinorean homeland to the lower plains of Iri. The Athinoreans extended peace to the natives of those regions and formed a kingdom encompassing the entire island-continent of Iri at the end of the year 137. Peace and order existed in Athinor for over 100 years as the country developed into one of the most culturally sophisticated civilisations of the time. In the year 268 NME, the king wished to breach a treaty made with the nomadic rangers of the Forest of Rivellan. He intended to level the forest and use the resources to construct a new city outside of the plateau to extend the power of Athinor. This lead to a rebellion by the nomads, who killed many Athinorean encroachers and established a firm base in the woodland realm, splintering the kingdom and separating the people of Iri for the first time since 137 NME. They were called the Order of Rivellan and were not reconciled back into the Kingdom of Athinor until the reign of Exyss Auxi Excelion, who sought to unify all the lands of Iri and Arva. Tragedy continued for Athinor. In 313 NME, the King of Athinor charged Prince Heldan Kael Excelion with the construction and governance of a new city in the south-west of Iri as a base of operations against the Order of Rivellan. However, the prince, after finishing the construction of the new city and amassing a large independent military force, declared independence and made himself the King of the newly formed city-state, Cruene. Heldan was the second in line to the throne and was dissatisfied that his incompetent brother would ascend to the throne. This defection splintered the Kingdom of Athinor even further and effectively removed its presence from the lower plains of Iri. The collapse of Athinor began during the reign of Karinthas Mira Excelion, the seventeenth King of Athinor, in the year 403 NME. Although kind and beloved by the people, he was too careless with this governance, allowing the formation of several private armed forces. His death caused the throne to be contested by thirteen different factions and marked the end of the Kingdom of Athinor. The established law of the land broke down and turmoil became rampant for the first time in Athinorean history. In the year 405 NME, the faction lead by Princess Exyss Auxi Excelion reunited the kingdom, with the intention of using it as a political starting point for the Athinorean Empire. It took a mere two years for the conquest of Exyss' rivals, earning her the nickname 'The Little Conqueror'. After recovering control of the Athinorean plateau, the newly crowned Queen sought to regain the lower plains from the Order of Rivellan and the city-state of Cruene. In 406, Exyss sent her sister, Athara Vira Excelion, as an envoy to Rivellan, offering the formation of a new treaty guaranteeing their autonomy and the preservation of the forests. At the same time, Exyss personally lead a force to Cruene, reclaiming countless territories on the way. During this time, she met Mina Enelein, a half-elemental, half-human sorceress known as the Grace of the Wind. With the help of her close personal friend and prodigy sorceress Ascia Skylaine, she convinced Mina to join the Athinorean army with a seat on the high council and assist in besieging the city of Cruene. Under the threat of her ability, Maelstrom, Cruene is forced to surrender and submit to the rule of the Queen. Together with the successful diplomatic mission of Athara, the Kingdom of Athinor is at its greatest in over 100 years. From the year 407 to 410 NME, the Athinorean war machine was relatively inactive. During this period, a rapid development scheme was put into place. Resources were built up and much effort was exerted to recruit talented personnel. Among these include the reclusive and enigmatic Akirus Keldeth. Ascia had seen him once in her early life, identifying his true identity with her Truesight, and recommended for Exyss to seek him out. The Sisterhood of Excelion was also founded in 409 NME after Exyss commissioned Ascia and Athara to convince talents from all over the coalition to join them. She placed great emphasis on acquiring a strong magical influence in her army, bringing in a total of 33 highly skilled sorceresses by the year 410 NME. The top 5 ranked sisters formed the High Council, the personal advisors of the Queen. Ascia Skylaine, the closest confidant of the Queen, was made its leader, establishing their headquarters in the high chambers of Ascendera. Kinethis, a rogue knight, was brought into service as the vessel of the Sisterhood, granting him extraordinary capabilities. Great energy was put into strengthening ties between the Coalition of the East, who were under extreme pressure from the Ouiellan Empire in Western Arva. For three years from 412 NME, Athinorean forces assisted the state of Nyaelin in the southern mountain ranges of Arva in order to repel the onslaught of the Knights of Ouiella due to urgent requests for assistance. However, as Exyss correctly predicted, the attack on Nyaelin in the south was a diversion; in 414 NME, the main army of the Ouiellan Empire attacked the northern front of Arcovia, breaching the frontier fortresses along the shore. Exyss attempted to convince the Coalition leaders to charge her with defending the spreading Ouiellan threat in the north, but was refused. She returned to Athinor in apparent anger, leaving Akirus in charge at Nyaelin and denying requests for further assistance in the north. Shortly after in 415 NME, Akirus personally killed Opius Blackhood, leader of the Knights of Ouiella, and routed their vanguard in the Battle of Exorum. Athinorean forces then withdrew from Arva, returning for preparations on Iri. By 417 NME, the Athinorean armed forces have reached 100,000 in number, close to 30% of the population of Iri. At this time, Ouiellan forces had completely breached the lines of Arcovia and began to encroach in the inner Coalition states of Iorin and Elanon. The capital of Arcovia, Banegard, was being heavily sieged. Several Coalition emissaries were sent to tender an apology and request further assistance from Athinor, which were accepted by Exyss. Despite this development, the Athinorean fleet was stopped by the Ouiellan Naval Forces. By the time the blockade was breached, Arcovia had already fallen under Ouiellan control and Elanon had surrendered without resistance. The central republic of Shaera was also being besieged by a magical barrage from a magical weapon called the Fury of Hetrius, which was destroyed by a vanguard under the command of Sciele Celien, the Fifth Sorceress of Excelion. From 417 to 419, the Athinorean forces, directed by Akirus Keldeth and the Queen herself, repelled and routed the Ouiellan army in what was later called the War of Restitution. Casualties for the Athinorean forces amounted to around 20,000, whilst the Ouiellan Empire lost around half of it's 500,000-strong infantry before withdrawing from Coalition territory. Exyss and her followers once again return to Iri victorious. In 420 NME, the Conference of Theylisse is held at the capital of Athinor between the Coalition leaders. It was proposed that the Coalition of the East should be abolished and reformed as the Athinorean Empire in order to create a more unified front against the Ouiellans, with promises to respect the local authority, tradition and culture of the individual states. The conference was convened for three days before an agreement was reached, naming Exyss Auxi Excelion as the First Empress of the Athinorean Empire, with each of the Coalition leaders as members of the Imperial Council and Theylisse as the Imperial Capital. The High Council members of the Sisterhood was also inaugurated into the new Imperial Council. The Kingdom of Athinor was henceforth a state of the Athinorean Empire along with Nyaelin, Shaera, Arcovia, Elanon and Iorin as a singular political entity. To read more about the history of the Kingdom of Athinor, refer to the Athinorean Empire. Rulers of Athinor #'Morthax Kal Alias Excelion', First King of Athinor (23 - 67 NME) #Second King of Athinor (67 - 101 NME) #'Eyona Eilen Excelion', Third King of Athinor (101 - 135 NME) #Fourth King of Athinor (135 - 140 NME) #Fifth King of Athinor (140 - 141 NME) #Sixth King of Athinor (141 - 162 NME) #Seventh King of Athinor (162 - 200 NME) #Eighth King of Athinor (200 - 203 NME) #Ninth King of Athinor (204 NME) #Tenth King of Athinor (204 - 250 NME) #Eleventh King of Athinor (250 - 272 NME). Caused Rivellan to declare independence from Athinor through poor policy. #Twelfth King of Athinor (272 - 304 NME) #Thirteenth King of Athinor (304 - 314 NME). Died from grief after his second son defected to form the city-state of Cruene. #Fourteenth King of Athinor (314 - 355 NME) #Fifteenth King of Athinor (355 - 356 NME) #Sixteenth King of Athinor (356 - 367 NME) #'Karinthas Mira Excelion',' '''Karinthas the Kind, Seventeenth King of Athinor (367 - 403 NME). He is the last King of Athinor before its collapse. #'Exyss Auxi Excelion, The Little Conqueror, First Empress of the Athinorean Empire (regnant, 420 - 446 NME), Queen of Athinor (regnant, 405 - 446 NME). Was daughter to the previous King of Athinor, Karinthas Mira Excelion, and the eleventh in line for the throne. She rose to power at the age of 15, the youngest of any Athinorean ruler. #Ascia Skylaine, Empress of the Athinorean Empire (regnant, 446-499 NME), Queen of Athinor (regnant, 446 - 499 NME), Guardian of Ascendera (405 - 420 NME), First Sister of Excelion (409 - 499). She is the second ruler of the Athinorean Empire and the first ruler of Athinor not from the bloodline of Excelion. Noble Titles The governors of Athinor are given noble ranks. Typically, the land is divided up into Dukedoms by the King or Queen, who then reallocate responsibility to lesser nobles of their own choosing. Previously, noble rankings were hereditary, but this was changed during the reign of Exyss Auxi Excelion to a system of merit. Grand Duke of Lower Iri Akirus Keldeth was created the first Grand Duke of Lower Iri as part of the compensation for his services to the Queen in 406 NME. The Grand Duke of Iri has control over the Grand Dukedom of Lower Iri and is responsible for its governance. It encompasses the lower plains of Iri under the rule of the Kingdom of Athinor, including the Dukedoms of Rivellan and Cruene. The Duke of Rivellan and Cruene are immediately answerable to the Grand Duke of Iri, rather than directly to the King or Queen. The Grand Duke is the highest ranking noble in the Kingdom of Athinor, other than the King or Queen. List of the Grand Dukes of Iri: #Akirus Keldeth, Grand Duke of Lower Iri (406 - 422 NME). He is the only Grand Duke of Iri, as the role was not inherited upon his disappearance. Duke of Theyliea The Duke of Theyliea is a title conferred upon the steward of Theylisse. The title was created during the reign of Exyss Auxi Excelion. It did not exist prior as the King of Athinor rarely left the capital and did not appoint a steward. It is mostly an honorary title, as the Dukedom of Theyliea surrounds Theylisse, the capital city of Athinor, which is under the direct control of the King or Queen. However, the Duke of Theyliea is required to govern the Dukedom during the absence of the sovereign. It is considered the most honorable title, although it is virtually devoid of power and authority. List of the Dukes of Theyliea: #'''Amanus Kahn Tor Excelion, First Duke of Theyliea (406 - 431 NME). He was the uncle of the first Queen. Duke of Uilandros The Dukedom of Uilandros is a large area above and below the Athinorean plateau, surrounding the Tower of Ascendera. It is the largest Dukedom in Athinor and possesses the greatest authority, short only of the King or Queen of Athinor. The title was created upon the construction of Ascendera in 133 NME and has traditionally been held by the noble family of Windark, but the family was executed in 404 NME for high treason against the Crown. After the occupation of Ascia Skylaine and the creation of the Sisterhood of Excelion, the title became associated with the Guardian of Excelion. List of the Dukes of Uilandros (incomplete): #First Duke of Uilandros (133 - 167 NME) #Second Duke of Uilandros (167 - 200 NME) #Third Duke of Uilandros (200 - 202 NME) #Fourth Duke of Uilandros (202 - 241 NME) #Fifth Duke of Uilandros (241 - 290 NME) #Sixth Duke of Uilandros (290 - 321 NME) #Seventh Duke of Uilandros (321 - 330 NME) #Eighth Duke of Uilandros (330 - 357 NME) #Ninth Duke of Uilandros (357 - 404 NME). Last Windark that occupied this position, family was executed for high treason. #'Ascia Skylaine', Tenth Duchess of Uilandros (405 - 446 NME) Duke of Cyrea The Dukedom of Cyrea encompasses the northern part of the Athinorean plateau. It is one of the oldest Dukedoms extending back to the era of the First King of Athinor. The Duke of Cyrea during the division of the Athinorean Kingdom was the one who backed Exyss; as a result, the noble family of Inielle is the only noble family from the Kingdom of Athinor to keep their title. The Duke of Cyrea was also granted the eastern Dukedom of Helia, which became a part of the Dukedom of Cyrea in 405 NME. List of the Dukes of Cyrea (incomplete): #First Duke of Cyrea (24 - 67 NME) Duke of Rivellan List of the Dukes of Rivellan: #First Duke of Rivellan (406 NME onwards). The head of the Order of Rivellan was granted a noble rank as part of the treaty. Duke of Cruene List of the Dukes of Cruene: #Heldan Kael Excelion, First Duke of Cruene (313 - 314 NME) #Arius Retra Excelion, Second Duke of Cruene (406 - 413 NME) #Senara Vires Excelion, Third Duke of Cruene (413 NME onwards) Other Noble Titles #Marquis/Marquise #Earl/Countess #Viscount/Viscountess #Baron/Baronness Category:States Category:Coalition of the East